iotaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Panzeria
Panzeria, officially the Commonwealth of Greater Panzeria, also known as the Panzerryk, is a large and still-expanding state in the Westerland region of New Iotania. Traditionally ruled by a form of constitutional monarchy, the country has recently emerged from decades of civil strife and invasions under a form of democratic government. Beginning in ancient times as a tributary farming settlement on the northern outskirts of Imperia, Panzeria has grown into a major nation in its own right, and has played an important role in the region’s history. While often lagging behind development of other powers in the region - being particularly slow to enter the age of enchanted diamond technology - and being similarly behind in most economic metrics, the people of Panzeria typically enjoy greater land rights and personal freedoms than many other cultures. Power in Panzeria has always been diffuse, with no great central capital; arguably, it is only the need for mutual defence that has maintained unity in the country. Many of the provinces of Panzeria are largely self-sufficient in resources and are governed largely autonomously. For centuries, Panzeria has been in varying states of conflict with the White City, while it has generally maintained good relations with the Eastonian Federation. Relations with other states have fluctuated wildly over time. Panzeria has been heavily influenced by other cultures throughout its history, often through hiring foreign mercenaries and adventurers, and in some senses can be thought of as one of the melting-pots of New Iotania. Etymology Panzeria takes its name from The Panzerfeld, the oldest province of the Commonwealth. This in turn means ‘Field of Daftpanzer’, referring to the king or leader; the Old Panzerian word ‘Daft’ refers to the wild, the untamed, or a people divided by petty disputes; the word ‘Panzer’ means to meld or forge together, or to create something out of formless materials. History Foundation At the dawn of recorded history, the Panzerfeld was already a mixture of Old Panzerian, Imperian and Nordic tribes and influences. There are some signs of Homo Villagius activity before this time, but no trace of substantial villages has ever been found. The settlement that would become known as Panzerhaus, the oldest settlement in Panzeria, was built at a conjunction of forested hills with sheltered caves, open plains, and a coastline sheltered by islands and sand banks, at a date believed to be sometime in the mid or late first century (50-80 NC). Artefacts from this time show clear signs of cultural continuity with Angstein, and it is likely that Panzerhaus was an offshoot of the early Angstein farmers who mingled with the local Old Panzerian peoples, taking wheat seeds and characteristic stone tools with them. Indeed, sailing north and west along the coast from Angstein, the location of Panzerhaus is at the first region of open and farm-able land that one would find. The location of Panzerhaus proved to be profitable; wheat farming and spruce forestry formed the basis of early life, with iron and coal mining following rapidly. The settlement was also within easy reach of Imperia and Eastonia by boat, facilitating trade. Iron tools led to a boom in farming and population by the end of the second century NC, with farming villages spreading across the plains to the south and west, fuelled by an influx of new crops - potatoes and carrots, likely imported from Eastonia and / or Imperia. As wild predators in the surroundings came under control, sheep herding and wool industry also grew in importance. It is at this time conflict with the precursors of the White City also began, with the first recorded coastal raids and abductions taking place. Perhaps because of this, Panzerhaus seems to have been in a vassalage relationship with Imperia during its early centuries, as a tributary of food and timber in exchange for protection - Imperia at this time was already fielding well-armed horsemen, as recalled in awe in old Panzerian stories. The Foundation Age The semi-mythical figure known as Daftpanzer I is attested from the mid first century NC. It is likely that the legends are an amalgamation of several different rulers. According to legend, he was a being in the form of a humanoid bird, and the first great leader of the Old Panzerian people. Legend also credits him as the original founder of both Panzerhaus and Dafthenge - the latter being a ritual stone monument of uncertain date and construction, certainly not much later than Panzerhaus’s foundation. References to the ‘Chicken-King’ are found in some old stories from Eastonia and Imperia. While the real history has been largely distorted, there appear to be links between the the early Panzerfeld religion and the contemporaneous development of Eastonian philosophy which evolved into the ‘peace and love’ movement. Certainly, the early Panzerians were also keen seafarers and travelled far beyond their home ranges, as evidenced by old maps detailing places as far away as the Great Ice Continent, Southland, and even Jamestown and Port Reus. A significant event - a violent battle against either hostile tribes, conspirators, Njordmen, or ‘monstrous undead’ as some legends claim, taking place somewhere in north-western Panzerfeld, seems to have taken a heavy toll on the early Panzerfeld society and put an abrupt end to the first phase of development at Panzerhaus sometime around 120 NC. The Mooshroom Age Beginning in the mid-second century NC, the Panzerfeld was formalised into a system of kings elected by a religious hierarchy, ruling in cooperation with tribal elders according to a strict set of conventions; the king had many powers as ruler, and was often revered as a physical reincarnation of previous kings, but could still be removed by a vote of no confidence from the elders; warriors swore their oaths to uphold the peace and traditions of the Panzerfeld, not any one man (or woman). The kings of this age chose as their symbol the Mooshroom - at this time, still a mythical creature from beyond the known world, a symbol of both mystical forces and of fertility. It is during this age - between the second and fourth century NC, in a long period of relative stability - that Panzerfeld first began to evolve into Panzeria, with waves of expansion across the River Felder into Vesterfeld, as well as north into what is now Nortland and Lakeland, and south into what would become Tyfolk. In all these places, fortified towns and villages solidified the Panzerian presence. This expansion was partly driven by overpopulation in Panzerfeld, partly by a lessening of the hardships posed by White City raids, and partly by a desire to become more self-sufficient in resources; after reaching the stunning Great Chasm of Nortland - one of the natural wonders of the world - Panzerians first began to venture down to bedrock depths to extract rare minerals. At the same time, access to Vesterfeld brought horses and cattle into the Panzerian fold; huge herds of free-range sheep and cows were now maintained in the common fields. Roads became more important at this time, and the sprawling Panzerian road network - originally a single track leading from Panzerhaus, across the southern highlands and into Imperia - began to develop in earnest. Panzerian road-builders were recorded in Imperia itself, and Panzerian builders also aided the construction of a Great Bridge across The Channel to Eastonia, an effort that would continue for centuries. Alongside increasing trade and travel, true literacy also took hold at this time, with the first comprehensive writings written in Old Panzerian script. To the south, civil war and anarchy was breaking out in Imperia - which was beginning its ‘Long Sleep’ - meaning Panzeria was now free to stand as a major power in its own right. Diplomacy with the struggling settlement of Stuffulgrad also saw the south of that island join with Panzeria voluntarily - though some of the natives would resist integration for many centuries to come. However, this era came to an abrupt end sometime around 380 NC, when Daftpanzer II - the last king of the Mooshroom age - was killed along with all of his elite warriors in a fierce battle against native tribes, allegedly aided by ‘monstrous half-men and walking dead’, in what would henceforth be called ‘Mortland’ forest, part of modern-day Tyfolk - a region that would resist further Panzerian settlement for centuries to come. The Wolf Age Shaken by this defeat, the leaders of the following centuries chose a bold new emblem - the mighty Wolf - and began six centuries of aggressive action and brinkmanship. The Mortland forest was at least partly conquered by 400 NC, with help from Eastern mercenaries (several knights and their retinues from Jamestown in particular), whose influence can still be seen in the stones of ‘Fort Friendship’. One of the first and greatest Panzerian building projects also began at this time. The Panzerian Majid - also known by its Old Panzerian name, the Maged Boccraften - began to rise up from a grassy ridge overlooking the central Felder valley, and soon came to dominate the skyline of central Panzeria. As a center of government bureaucracy, literacy, diamond crafting and enchantment, it also came to house several foreign consulates, and was at least partially in use from around 400 NC onwards. It was an inspired project, born from the alignment of engineering genius and political will for such an undertaking, which would not be matched in Panzeria for centuries to come. With Panzeria again soaring in confidence, a rare period of conflict with Eastonia then began, following the Eastonian push to claim sovereignty over the Kylling Islands which Panzerian seafarers had also been visiting for centuries. Panzeria came out of the negotiations with possession of only one, but the largest of the Kylling islands - soon named Hope Island (Hoppenisle) - which was rapidly developed into a significant port and settlement, and major exporter of chicken products. With the discovery of an ancient mineshaft under Hoppenisle - built by a still-as-yet unidentified civilization many centuries previous - an international force of adventurers was invited to investigate, providing an opportunity to mend relations with foreign powers. This would be the highpoint of the Wolf Age; Daftpanzer III, the last of the Wolf Kings, was killed by giant poisonous spiders while personally investigating the tunnels, sometime around 440 NC. The Turtle King From this time, Panzeria was fully eclipsed by the still greater rise of other powers, who were the first to fully exploit the benefits of enchanted diamond technology. Resuelleria in particular had gained great wealth from the opening of the first Hyperloop (Port Reus to Eastonia City), dug out using super-powered diamond tools; huge monuments were now towering over the Concorde, exceeding anything built in Panzeria. It would be several centuries before the diamond-mages of the Maged achieved anything approaching parity with eastern diamond-enchantment. Taking a step back from the aggressive stance of the Wolf Age, and turning away from further expansion - either overland or overseas - the relatively-short period of Daftpanzer IV, otherwise known as the Turtle King, saw Panzeria focus on internal development; Panzerhaus was eventually connected to the emerging Hyperloop network, with a grand new station and powered rail system, all at a great expense in resources and in disruption to the Old Town - and it was some time before these investments even began to pay off. Meanwhile, efforts to match the enchanted diamond technology of the major powers were largely costly failures. The president of Eastonia was also killed by terrorists while visiting his consulate in the Majid, supposedly the safest place in Panzeria - a source of great shame and embarrassment for the leadership. By trying to take a central approach, the Turtle King pleased nobody, and dissatisfaction grew. By 480 NC, things were bubbling over into unrest, and Panzeria was on the verge of falling apart. It was at this time that White City raiders returned with renewed strength, now aided by Reusellerian adventurers, causing havoc along the northern coasts. The defences of Panzerhaus itself narrowly held out, but elsewhere, there was widespread pillaging by the invaders, even daring to reach up the Felder river as far as Cowfeld. Panzeria was in crisis, and the entire Nortland-Lakeland region was in danger of falling under White City control, with Reuselleria also pushing for more influence. It is telling that several major building projects across central Panzeria were left abandoned at this point, not to be resumed for centuries. Sometime around 480 NC, Daftpanzer IV fell into a lava pit while inspecting the construction of Hyperloop station - likely an accident, though some stories suggest he was deliberately pushed. The Turtle King was widely criticised at the time; modern historians have taken a kinder view, seeing him as a victim of circumstances. The Lion Age Beginning in the 490’s NC, taking the bold Lion as their emblem, a new breed of Panzerian leaders fought back against the raiders along the north coast. Their solution was to create a series of hardpoints and fortifications, including a great fortification of Panzerhaus itself, bolstered by the new Hyperloop trade link with Eastonia and Reuselleria. At the same time, weapons and armaments were improved upon; the Knights of Panzeria appeared, with golden horse armour of Imperian design, wielding enchanted diamond swords and axes; they formed a fast-moving relief force, able to disrupt White City raiding parties and provide time for fortification efforts to take hold. The Nortland-Lakeland region had traditionally been ruled from a small stronghold named Northold, with few permanent settlements beyond this. It was clear this would no longer suffice - over the next centuries, the Lion Kings founded several new fortified towns across the region. The efforts took over a century, and also led to Panzerhaus itself being transformed with a new ‘Imperial’ style of architecture, its south approach dominated by a giant fortified gatehouse. Nortland-Lakeland remained in Panzerian hands - although a strip of coastal land did have to be ceded to the White City, something that would remain a source of tension to the present day. The last of the Lion Kings, Daftpanzer V, died in 601 NC - ambushed by a conspiracy of terrorists and rogue forces while giving a guided tour of Dafthenge to the Seri ambassador, who was also killed. Shock and outrage around this incident led to a series of political purges and realignments, out of which a new ruling establishment emerged. The Eagle Age Taking the symbol of the Eagle, the kings of this age sought to once again expand beyond the traditional borders of Panzeria, which had become defined by the coastlines and the line of the Wealder river in the north-west. These kings were rarely at Panzerhaus, which declined to a status of ceremonial capital; instead their courts were almost permanently on the northern and western frontiers, where new Panzerian towns were being raised out of the dense forest - some of these towns were greater in scale and grandeur than anything seen in the traditional heartland. It was an expression of new, bold imperial ambition - still very much directed inland, against the wishes of those who dreamed of a Panzerian overseas empire. Instead, the new frontier shifted far to the north and west. Panzerian explorers returned to the inland seas and the rivers that connected them. New roads followed; it was at this time that the Westerland road network expanded to connect both Westonia and Seri territories, a massive undertaking aided by several different nations. In Panzeria, a chain of fortified towers - the so-called Eagle Towers - soon rose in their defence, overlooking the new towns and roadways from strategic hilltops. Finally, during these centuries, Panzerian technology began to approach parity with the east - though often still one or more tiers behind, it was now good enough to enable more cost-effective mining and forestry. Panzerian soldiers also gained a significant edge over the rogue forces, terrorists, cultists and uncivilised raiders that infested the borderlands; the White City, for now abandoning its efforts to attack or interfere in Panzeria, instead focused inwards, building great wonders; as did Reuselleria. A resurgence of centralised rule in Imperia at this time also helped to bring stability to the westerlands. Eastonia, meanwhile, helped to bring stability to the wider region with its efforts in the United Nations. Thus began a long age of peace and prosperity for many, lasting through the end of the century, though in places there was stagnation. The later Eagle Kings tried to reinvigorate the Panzerian heartlands, and it was here - while overseeing the building of the Great Tower on top of Deepen Tor - that Daftpanzer VI accidentally fell to his death, symbolically falling into the great chasm below, hitting bedrock at the deepest point of Panzeria, a spot which is now a place of pilgrimage for those who revere the Eagle Kings. The Fox Age The untimely ‘sacrifice’ of Daftpanzer VI led to another re-alignment of Panzerian politics, one that saw a rebalancing of priorities. As the Eleventh Century began, the kings of Panzeria had taken the emblem of the intrepid Fox, which endures to the present day. The Fox Kings have entertained some extremely ambitious plans for expansion, while also sparing time and money for developments in the heartlands. The recovery of Prince Herobrine I’s body in a great northern sea expedition, and the establishment of contact with Old Gurrinea, were signs that Panzeria was again looking boldly outwards. But this has also been an era of new technological innovations, such as the establishment of a new brewing industry in central Panzerfeld. >> TBC